Diet!
by Hiru15
Summary: Ketika Ichigo merasa mulai kegemukan... XD


"Ichigo, ini perasaanku saja atau memang benar ya kalau kau akhir-akhir ini kelihatan... lebih gendut?"

MAK JLEB!

Kurosaki Ichigo, remaja pubertas 17 tahun langsung bersumpah dalam hati akan menurunkan berat badannya!

.** Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Genre :: Gado-gado**

**Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, ancur, aneh!**

**Diet?**

.

.

.

"Apa aku kelihatan lebih gemuk, Renji?" tanya Ichigo penuh khawatir pada teman shinigami pemilik Zabimaru. Orang yang di tanyai hanya bisa mengekspresikan keheranan atas pertanyaan Ichigo dengan kata singkat, "Hah?"

Sekali lagi, Ichigo bertanya. "Apa aku kelihatan gemuk?" mukanya lebih di buat khawatir, sampai-sampai di mata Renji, wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi Mayuri. Renji mengelus dagunya sambil bergumam pelan dan mengamati shinigami daiko yang baru saja berkunjung ke Soul Society ini.

"... Lumayan. Kau memang kelihatan gemuk. Pahamu... besar,"

MAK JLEB!

Ichigo tertusuk jawaban Renji. Semuanya berawal dari Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja mengomentarinya sedikit bertambah gemuk. Ichigo akui, akhir-akhir ini dia gampang lapar. Ini terjadi semenjak liburan di mulai. Karena tidak ada kegiatan, Ichigo lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermalas-malasan. Tidur, bangun, mandi, main playstation, mandi, basmi hollow, tidur lagi. Mirip kegiatan pengangguran dan author. Dan selama itu, nafsu makan Ichigo melambung pesat. Siang hari dia menghabiskan waktunya bermain playstation sambil mengemil. Wahai perut, dia belum puas. Ichigo pun melanjutkan makan siang yang kemudian di teruskan acara tidur. Malamnya, dia makan malam, lalu ada tugas menyapu hollow di Karakura, karena tugas itu melelahkan dan membuat perutnya keroncongan lagi, tentu Ichigo mengisinya. Apalagi dia makan tengah malam, waktu yang tepat untuk menaikkan berat badan. Kalau tubuhnya se-ceking Ishida sih tidak apa, tapi tubuhnya adalah tubuh atletik padahal dia bukan atlet! Kelebihan bagus yang di milikinya! Akibat kemalasannya, dia memelihara lemak di tubuh.

"Renji, apa kau punya obat pelangsing tubuh!"

"APA! Kau kira aku wanita apa pakai obat pelangsing! Kenapa tidak tanya saja pada Rangiku!"

Benar juga, usulan bagus, Renji! Matsumoto kan pakarnya masalah tubuh.  
.

.

.

"Rangiku-san, ano... apa kau punya obat penurun berat badan?"

Matsumoto Rangiku keheranan. Ichigo datang padanya untuk bertanya obat penurun berat badan?

"Uhm, kau serius ingin bertanya soal obat penurun berat? Bukan obat pembesar alat reproduksi?"

"BU-BUKAN!" sangkal Ichigo dengan mukanya yang merah. Dasar Rangiku ngawur!

Rangiku tersenyum simpul. Dia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mengamati tubuh berbalut shikakusho Ichigo. Sama seperti Renji, dia memberi anggapan negatif. "Perutmu memang sedikit mbelendung, kelihatan gemuk," katanya.

MAK JLEB!

Ichigo lama-lama bisa mati di serang jurus tusukan kalimat. "Jadi, Rangiku-san, apa kau punya obatnya?"

"Tidak,"

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya menahan puncak emosi. Kalau tidak punya, kenapa tidak dari tadi bilangnya!  
.

.

.  
"Kakak, ayo makan malam!" bujuk Yuzu datang ke kamar si kakak dan mendapati kakak pertamanya sedang memegang-megang perutnya. Ichigo ingin tahu apa benar di perutnya terdapat banyak lemak seperti Rangiku bilang.

"Aku tidak makan, Yuzu," kata Ichigo. Dia berniat membatasi acara makannya alias berdiet. Yuzu nampak kecewa mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

"Padahal aku membuat okonomiyaki loh, kak,"

KRAK!

Niat Ichigo hampir runtuh. Okonomiyaki, telur goreng lezat favorit Ichigo. Sayangnya makanan itu berminyak, artinya itu berlemak. Godaan berat. Sangat berat.

"A-a-k-u-u... ti-ti-ti-da-dak m-ma-mau... K-k-kau m-m-mak-makan s-s-aja b-b-bag-bagi-anku!" tergagap Ichigo mengatakan dengan berat hati karena menyuruh Yuzu memakan bagian makan malamnya. Kakaknya aneh, Yuzu merasakan itu.

"Kakak yakin tidak mau makan?"

"Ya, ya! Aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah, kalau berubah pikiran, kakak turun saja ke bawah! Masih banyak makanan. Sup miso, takoyaki, onigiri. Dah,"

Adik meninggalkan kakaknya. Ichigo menyesali ucapannya. Di bawah sana keluarganya menikmati makan malam spesial, sedangkan dirinya memakan sifat sok jaga image. Ouh, beginikah rasanya diet? Ichigo baru merasakannya.  
.

.

.  
"Ichigo, di belakang!" Rukia berteriak. Ichigo langsung menoleh ke belakang sambil melangkah mundur, tapi sayangnya dia terlambat. Pukulan dari monster raksasa membuatnya jatuh terpental jauh. Selagi Ichigo menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya, si hollow terbang ke atas menghindari dua shinigami yang memburunya.

"Sial!" Ichigo bershunpo ke atas. Biasanya dia dapat menyusul hollow yang kabur darinya, tapi entah kenapa malam ini berbeda. Kecepatan Ichigo menurun, bahkan Rukia menyusul shunponya dan terlebih dulu menghancurkan si hollow daripada Ichigo. Beres dengan masalah hollow, keduanya mendarat ke jalan. Rukia melirik Ichigo, memberi sorot violet aneh.

"... Ternyata kau benar jadi gendut ya, Ichigo, hehehe,"

Ichigo melonjak kaget. "A-apa? Yang tadi itu aku sedang lapar, makanya tidak punya tenaga lebih menyusul hollow tadi!"

"Tidak makan karena diet?"

Ichigo kalah bicara. Shinigami daiko itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Rukia yang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Tadi Renji bilang kalau kau mempermasalahkan berat tubuhmu. Begitu juga dengan Rangiku-san yang katanya kau mencari obat pembesar reproduksi-"

"PENURUN BERAT BADAN!" sela Ichigo memperbaiki ucapan Rukia.

"Ah, ya! Ya! Itu! Banyak cara untuk menurunkan berat badanmu tanpa kelaparan kok, Ichigo,"

Menarik. Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya, menampakkan tanda tanya besar. "Benarkah?"

Si gadis mungil di sampingnya mengangguk. "Tentu. Kau ingin tahu? Aku bisa membantumu menurunkan berat badan juga!"

"Oke, bantu aku menurunkan berat badan, Rukia-sensei!"  
.

.

.  
Liburan itu paling menyenangkan. Tidak ada tuntutan harus bangun lebih pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, dengan adanya libur, siapapun bisa bangun semaunya, bisa bangun siang, bahasa jawanya mbangkong. Seperti remaja satu ini. Dia masih senantiasa memeluk gulingnya walau matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Tapi pagi harinya terusik oleh datangnya suara teriakan Rukia.

"BANGUN, ICHIGO! AYO JOGGING! BANGUN!"

Ichigo malah mengeratkan pelukan pada si guling. Dia cuma menjawab teriakan Rukia dengan dengkuran. Rukia kesal. Padahal kemarin malam Ichigo memintanya di bangunkan pagi-pagi untuk jogging. Tapi sekarang Ichigo malah mengabaikan alarmnya. Segenap tenaga dan penuh suka cita Rukia menjambak rambut oranye Ichigo.

"Bangun atau kau mau kujambak sampai botak?"

Ichigo langsung mengangguk. Bagaimanapun, Rukia melakukan ini demi turunnya berat badan Ichigo. Sementara itu pula, sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki mengintip dari balik pintu kamar anak lelakinya.

"Masaki~ Rukia-chan belajar membangunkan suaminya~"

Sebentar lagi Isshin pasti menghambur ke bawah dan menempel layaknya manusia laba-laba di poster jumbo mendiang isterinya.  
.

.

.  
"Huff... huff!" nafas Ichigo mulai terputus-putus. Bermodal singlet dan celana pendek, remaja ini berlari mengelilingi lapangan Karakura. Sudah 6x dia melakukannya di temani pelatih, Rukia. Ichigo sudah merasa lelah. Keringatnya membasahi tiap kulit tubuhnya, sampai-sampai rambut jabriknya turun karena basah oleh keringat sendiri.

"Rukia, aku capek! Istirahat ya!"

"TIDAK BOLEH! Genapi sampai 8x, baru boleh istirahat!"

Kejam, sadis, tidak berperikemanusiaan dan perikeadilan! Apakah pancasila sudah tidak berlaku?

.  
.

.  
Ichigo melotot. Setelah melewati pelatihan pertama, perut kosongnya harus di isi penuh. Tapi, sarapan yang Rukia suguhkan membuatnya lemas. Niatan untuk menurunkan berat badan semakin menjerumus ke pelatihan militer.

"Ayo makan, Ichigo! Kau tidak boleh makan sembarangan, oleh karena itu aku pilihkan makanan yang sehat, bergizi tidak berlemak!"

Makanan yang di maksud Rukia adalah selembar selada, seiris tomat dan dua butir kacang panjang.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya, Rukia! Perutku benar-benar mengamuk ingin di isi!" protes Ichigo dengan hidangan yang Rukia berikan. Rukia berkacak pinggang di hadapan Ichigo yang duduk bersila di lantai dengan sepiring makanannya.

"Itu salad, baik untuk kesehatanmu! Makan!"

"Salad embahmu! Ini tidak bisa di sebut salad! Dan apa ini," Ichigo menjeda kalimatnya lalu mengangkat segelas minuman teman makannya. "Setengah gelas beras kencur!" sambung Ichigo lebih kaget. Rukia tersenyum.

"Itu semua resep manjur dari Nii-sama! Nii-sama menggunakan resep ini untuk menjaga bentuk tubuh seksinya!"

... WOW.

Mau tak mau Ichigo makan apa adanya.  
.

.

.  
"Wah, Ichigo dalam masa-masa diet ya?" shinigami berambut pirang bersama shinigami bertato muncul di antara Ichigo dan Rukia yang tengah bermain catur.

Abarai Renji mengerutkan dahinya. Proses diet melibatkan catur? Dia baru dengar hal ini.

"Rukia, kenapa ada acara main catur segala?"

Rukia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari papan catur walau Renji bertanya. "Selain olahraga, Ichigo juga harus sering menggunakan otak. Dengan seringnya dia berpikir keras, dia akan kelehan dan stress. Semua itu membuatnya melupakan rasa laparnya. Lihatlah Ichigo!"

Renji menengok pada si pemain bidak catur hitam. Rukia benar, Ichigo kelihatan sangat stress oleh permainan catur ini. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dan matanya melotot seakan hampir keluar. Tapi masih ada yang Renji pertanyakan, sejak kapan Rukia pintar main catur?

"Kulihat sudah setengah hari Ichigo latihan, mari sekarang kita lihat berat badannya~!" Rangiku mengeluarkan sebuah timbangan. Renji menyipitkan matanya.

"Rangiku, yang kau bawa itu timbangan sembako. Beras, gula, bawang, telur dan lainnya.."

"Oh, iya, maaf! Yang betul ini!" kali ini Rangiku mengeluarkan timbangan badan. Rangiku meletakkannya di tanah kemudian menyuruh Ichigo berdiri di atas timbangannya.

Sebelum itu, Ichigo meneguk ludah. Ayolah, turun satu kilo sudah membuatnya senang! Dengan hati bimbang, Ichigo menaikkan kakinya untuk berdiri di atas alat pengukur berat tersebut. Jarum timbangan mulai bergerak, Ichigo memejamkan matanya tidak mau menerima kenyataan angka beratnya. Rangiku, Renji dan Rukia mendekat. Triple R atau tiga macan itu melongok melihat meteran timbangan. Untungnya permohonan Ichigo terkabul. Turun sekilo!

We are the champion, my friend~  
And we'll keep on fightin till the end~  
We are the champion, we are the champion~

Di iringi backsound dari lagu band Queen berjudul We are the Champion yang sering menjadi lagu untuk pertandingan cabang olahraga, Ichigo bersujud lalu menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Puji kerang ajaib.  
.

Turunnya satu kilogram memacu semangat Ichigo. Kini dia giat melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang membakar lemak dan menghindari pertambahan berat badan. Seperti contohnya;

1. Sering mengikuti senam pagi  
2. Mengurangi makanan berlemak  
3. Mengurangi kebiasaan begadang  
4. Mengurangi makan cokelat atau snack  
5. Teruslah beraktivitas  
6. Jangan tidur setelah makan.

7. Perbanyak minum air putih. Yang ini sangat Ichigo tekuni. Dalam setengah hari dia bisa menghabiskan setengah galon dan dalam setengah hari pula dia buang air kecil sebanyak... maaf, privasi.  
8. Hindari makanan cepat saji. Jadi, sekarang Ichigo tidak lagi mengkonsumsi mie instant.  
9. Konsumsi banyak makanan berprotein.  
10. Kunyah makanan secara perlahan. Langkah ini cukup efektif untuk membuat cepat kenyang sehingga langkah ini menjadi sebagai langkah cara diet sehat. Tentunya setiap makan, Ichigo lama menguyah sampai Yuzu selesai cuci piring makan malam, dia belum selesai.

Selain itu ada satu tips untuk mencegah mengemil di malam hari. Setiap malam, terkadang perut kita merasa lapar, tapi sebenarnya tidak lapar. Oleh karena itu, untuk membuktikan apakah kita memang lapar atau tidak minum saja air putih. Setelah itu, tunggu 10 menit, jika masih lapar, itu tandanya memang lapar. Tapi kalau tidak lagi merasa lapar, ya artinya anda tidak lapar karena terkadang, orang tidak bisa membedakan antara lapar atau haus di malam hari.  
.

.

.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat!"

Ichigo menghitung bersamaan ia mengangkat barbel di tangan kirinya. Rukia dan Renji tersenyum melihat kegigihan shinigami daiko tersebut.

"Wah, wah. Ichigo kelihatan makin kuat saja. Otot kawat, balung wesi," komentar Renji yang teringat akan tokoh wayang Gathotkaca.

Rukia mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh Ichigo yang WAW. "Ichigo... uuh... seksi... ahhh," kata Rukia sedikit bernada mendesah. Renji melongo. Sejak kapan Rukia mesum! Tapi tidak heran juga. Diet Ichigo berhasil. Dia tidak lagi kegemukan dan tubuhnya semakin bertambah matang sampai mampu memikat wanita. Apalagi ketika dia bertelanjang dada. Rukia sampai merasa wajahnya memanas karena pemandangan menggoda tersebut. Aduh, kok tiba-tiba jadi ingin buat rate M ya?

Orang yang di bicarakan pun datang. Ichigo menghampiri Rukia dan Renji yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon subur dengan tampilan fresh.

"Bagaimana? Aku kurus kan?" katanya sambil memamerkan tubuh berisinya.

Masalah kegemukan memang sudah berlalu, tapi rupanya Ichigo di landa masalah baru.

Renji berkomentar, "Kau memang tidak gemuk lagi, tapi... kau, kulitmu jadi sedikit lebih hitam,"

MAK JLEB!

Komentar Renji menyinggung perasaan Ichigo. Barbel pun melayang ke arah shinigami bertato.

Sayangnya lagi, Rukia menambahkan. "... Aku sedikit setuju dengan Renji. Kau memang lebih kelihatan gelap,"

Sekali lagi, MAK JLEB!

Kurosaki Ichigo, umur 17 tahun, pelajar SMA Karakura, mulai hari ini akan berguru pada Ayasegawa Yumichika untuk mengembalikan kulit putihnya.

**END?**

Oke, oke, ampun, jangan lempari saya pake linggis gara-gara buay fic ane ini! Cuma guyonan n bagi2 tips aja. Tapi, boleh kan minta repiunya? XD


End file.
